Joel
Joel Varg Jarvisson (born August 29, 1993) was the most popular, first and only streamer on fecalfunny.com and was the second-most popular streamer on Vinesauce, next to Vinny himself. He was and still is the eternal frenemy of Rev and Jerma985 and the first MUG Gamer alongside Based Doctor Meow. After not finding the name fecalfunny.com gamer enough, he changed to funny.cum and now is the only and most popular streamer from there.Hailing from the freezing realms of Umeå, Sweden, he is known for popularizing Bonzi Buddy, Grand Dad, MIDI to MP3 remixes, and Windows Destructions. He is a fan of metal music, skeletons, and "manime" such as Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He has a popular livestream series, Windows Destruction, where he sets up a Virtual Machine with a version of Windows and attempts to fill it up with malware to the point where it is unusable. This has proved difficult on Mac emulations. Joel also has a Bandcamp account, in which he uploaded his own Metal songs. History Joel first visited Vinesauce around May of 2011. He was on 4chan's /v/ board and saw a post that advertised Vinny's Spore stream. Interested, Joel decided to check out the stream. The viewer-base around that time was estimated to have been 25-50 people. Of course, the acquisition of 25-50 viewers is no small feat. Joel was intrigued by Vinny's stream and decided to sign up on Chatango. There, he dropped a message on the chat, which was his first confirmed message: "God, I hope you're not one of those asshole streamers that doesn't talk to chat." Vinny actually responded to Joel's message, and his message came as a surprise because some of the streams Joel watched didn't respond what-so-ever to the viewers. Because of Vinny's response, Joel stuck around and started to familiarize himself with the viewers and the streamers. He then started to contribute to the community by making some art and helped a lot with the community itself. He eventually became a recognized figure, as he was occasionally invited to Vinny's campfire streams and the less often Super Mario Retardy streams. He made a "total ass of himself" due to him getting drunk. This made the Mario Retardy streams (in)famous. As a result of his antics, viewers started to take a liking to Joel, which was overwhelming to him. He considered it an honor to have a little spot on the Internet that was entertaining and to have a community treat him with such kindness. When Joel became popular enough, Vinny personally offered Joel the chance to be a guest streamer for the amount of contributing he did with the site. Joel initially declined the offer, as he described himself as the "Swedish guy that would draw art, laugh and get drunk with you." A few months later, he decided to give streaming a shot, alongside Streamtrap. He started his streaming career around the fall of 2011. During his early months, his accent was much thicker, and he had many funny ways of pronouncing words, such as "Winny," "Wodkas" and "Wampires," which grew into a "meme" of sorts in the community. It took seemingly forever to learn "good English", but he tries. His first stream was him playing the 1993 hit DOOM, and people enjoyed it enough for Vinny to promote him to "full-time streamer" He was thrilled, and more people would watch him stream. During his first years, Joel started to stream games such as Metal Gear Solid 2, Half-Life, Grand Theft Auto IV and more. He soon lived up to the lofty title of 'full-time streamer'. Rivalry with Rev During his past couple years of streaming, he has obtained a friendly rivalry of sorts with RevScarecrow, the third most popular Vinesauce streamer. Whenever they stream together, Rev tries to torment Joel into doing lewd things in games. In retaliation, Joel does the same things to Rev, when introducing games to him. Joel has also made an entire album about how much he 'hates' Rev called The Revnarok Album. This album has since been removed from Joel's Bandcamp, possibly due to people taking it seriously. 'The Invasion' On November 4th, 2015, Joel‘s YouTube channel and Twitch channel had been reportedly hacked by the identity Towel, a "hacker" (read: script kiddy) who admits to "hacking" (read: obtained the password via one of the many 2015 data leaks) Markiplier’s Tumblr account, as well as the accounts of various other users. He changed the YouTube avatar and channel name, and uploaded three videos, in which he states that he owns the channel, accompanied by hip-hop music; as well as raiding the chat on his Twitch account, banning almost everyone who commented. Towel also gained access to Livebyfoma (KY)’s Twitch account and deactivated it upon gaining access. Notably, the hacker attempted to divert blame towards a younger YouTube user who had nothing to do with the hijack. Shortly after, the r/Vinesauce subreddit posted several threads, in which the matter was discussed, only to be locked and replaced by a stickied thread by the moderators. The Vinesauce website had its forums shut down temporarily, due to an increasing amount of threads related to the hack. Reportedly, 4Chan’s /v/ board had also planned a raid towards the hacker, but the thread was deleted, as 4chan does not allow raids to be planned on that board. On November 10, 2015, Joel regained access to his YouTube and Twitch accounts. Gallery FabulousJoel.jpg|Joel looking hot af BaldJoel.jpeg|Boomer Joel KidJoel.jpeg|Kid Joel 96378B70-6D86-4967-BF65-ECA177FBF2C4.png|Joel in the good old days JoelSelfie.png Trivia * In all seriousness though, Joel and Rev are actually really good friends, and most of their rivalry is just played up for laughs. *Joel's father is usually portrayed as Kermit the Frog by fan artists, due to the fact that he sounded like him, as mentioned in his video, Sick Kermit. *When he was a teenager, Joel created a few of his own games, particularly one in early 2007 (last updated in 2009) called "Grill Såsen," also known as "BBQ Quest." *"BBQ Quest" is due for an update, thanks to the kind donations of the Vinesauce community during the 2015 charity stream. the public eagerly waits for the long-overdue finish of this ground-breaking RPG. *Joel has since started creating a remake/re-imagining of the game and has streamed the music-making process a couple of times. *The information on the Vinesauce contact site says "The resident merry metalhead, hailing from the freezing realms of northern Sweden. Enjoys retro gaming, alcohol, necromancy and breadsticks. Happiness is a Cigar Called Joel." *Joel is a fan of Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Joel is not fond of Dio Brando, the most prominent antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, breaking his leg. During his stream of The Oregon Trail as part of Super DOS Madness Marathon, one of his settlers, Dio, broke his leg, leading Joel to immediately have flashbacks to the end of Stardust Crusaders, where Dio's death was a result of Jotaro punching his bad leg. *In August 2015, Joel shaved off all his hair, and allegedly bears an uncanny resemblance to Phil Anselmo. *Joel's first Windows computer had Windows 2000. *Joel has type 1 (juvenile) diabetes. It doesn't bother him much; or at least, he's learned to live with it.it. **In Part 7 of "Rimworld", it is revealed that Joel has to take Insulin Shots for his Diabetes. * In the Super Mario Bros. 3 Hardcore Friday stream, Joel explained that the lowest point of his life was when he and his friends were drunk and played Mario is Missing while eating onion rings. *When Joel was playing Undertale, he was the first to "get dunked on" after the chat suggested him to spare Sans. He's learned not to rely on chat as much since then. **Joel also seems to have a crush on the character "Undyne", exclaiming that he'd "fuck that fish" and showing disappointment when Undyne and Alphys revealed their love to each other. *Despite being in his 20's, fans have noted that Joel sounds older than he does; this is because Joel used to smoke, but has since quit. *Joel once drank a martini with his eye when he was drunk. He very much regrets it. *In May of, 2015, a user named minercrafter08@gmail.com decided to attack Joel due to one of his friends trolling him online and accusing Joel of doing something that he didn't do. **In one of the April 2016 streams, Joel asked a kid if he was the one who harassed him. **Joel has blocked minercrafter08@gmail.com on everything, including his Steam, Skype, stream chat, and obviously his email. There's a chance that Joel hates Chase to this day. *On May 22, 2016, Joel's Twitch account was banned while streaming bootleg games. This was due to an oversight by Twitch staff because the "Now Playing" text on Twitch is limited to games included from the external MobyGames database, a Twitch staffer was surprised to see Joel apparently playing a game called "Fuck You", and immediately assumed that he somehow hacked the Now Playing text to include this profanity. In actuality, "Fuck You" is the name of an obscure Space Invaders clone released by Bay 12 games (also known for Dwarf Fortress). *Joel mentioned that he doesn't have a driver's license, yet he still sometimes drives a car. *During his (in)famous "Shitty Bootlegs" stream, Joel coined a semi-meme when witnessing a Taiwanese bootleg entitled "Super Mario 7" or more well known as "7 Grand Dad"; this meme has since adopted a cult following and has since coined "The Flintstones Theme" meme. *During the Russian Bootleg stream, he streamed a Felix the Cat bootleg game, which was seemingly harmless at first, but resulted in a gruesome sight after Joel got a game over. When "Нет" (No in Russian) is selected on the Game Over/Continue screen, the player is shown a photo of Felix ripping his own face in two. This resulted in "Нет" becoming a meme, particularly whenever Joel goes Game Over in any given game and is given the option on whether or not to continue playing. **A similar thing happened while streaming a Super Mario Bros. bootleg, after selecting "Нет", Joel was shown a photo of the aftermath of Mario being devoured by a Piranha Plant. *Joel stated in Part 3 of his Dead Rising stream that he is around 180cm (5'9") and considers himself a "manlet". * Responding to a comment from the Vinebooru in Part 4 of Joel's GTA: San Andreas stream, Joel revealed that he is "A true Swede" and has blue eyes. * Joel watches and loves AVGN. Whenever Mike Matei appears in chat during one of Joel's streams, he always tries to act cool when in reality he's screaming like a girl on the inside. * Joel adores the BBQ Pit Boys and would love to meet them one day. * In Sweden, students dissect squids instead of the more common frogs. Once when Joel was in class, the students were assigned to dissect the squids. A girl screamed in disgust and refused to dissect it. Joel found this incredibly funny. * He doesn't like the atmosphere of Starbucks, he thinks it "makes you feel like you're in a commercial.". * Joel prefers black coffee to every other type of coffee. * Joel learned English by reading Swedish subtitles on English television, movies, and video games. * Joel once saved a hedgehog from being run over. * Joel once saw a man say, in Swedish, "Can you give me a tasteless food?". * Joel once rode a bike when he was sick with the flu. He rode it so fast that he puked and it flew around his face. * Joel's grandma would rub alcohol on the spiders in her house to kill them. * Joel's least favorite enemy in doom is the Arch-vile, for obvious reasons. Childhood Trivia * When Joel was 6 he would create pillow forts in his room and hide in there with his CRT TV and N64. Every time someone came in who wasn't allowed, he would make a similar noise to Dio in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure until they left. Joel claims he was a stupid child. * At the age of 6, he searched for "fat boobies" on his father's PC, only for his father's work associates to later come round and see his internet search history. * When he was 7, he and his friends went on youareanidiot.org, (a famous forkbomb malware site) in his school. One of Joel's friends, Kevin, tried to close the site. When the teacher walked in she made a "raptor noise." Kevin got the blame and Joel went home and had chicken nuggets. Kevin then disliked Joel. * When Joel thinks about Sonic the Hedgehog, he always remembers the day where he was once accused of stealing Pokemon cards at age 7. When he went to his friend's house, he had the chance to play Sonic, which he did. His friend, who still wore diapers, offered to trade Pokemon cards, and Joel was given 200 cards for free. The next day, his friend, in tears, accused Joel of stealing the cards, was forced to give them back by his mom, and was never friends with "That little diaper shitting Sonic the Hedgehog-Pokemon lying F*CK face." * Joel once changed his background to a Playboy image of Pamela Anderson. His father was unimpressed, but Joel (fortunately) managed to convince him that he got another virus. * When he was 11, he installed a desktop stripper onto his PC. However, it turned out to be a sped-up 2-frame .gif of a woman. The speed -p made the woman appear as though she was having a seizure. Joel couldn't remove the application from his PC, so he had to ask his dad, who was very disappointed with him. * When Joel was a child, he was a fan of "The Phantom," a fairly popular comic book hero in Sweden. A local supermarket was supposedly having a deal with the character's creators to promote milk. Joel arrived expecting to see the real Phantom, but the store had dressed a bald intern up in a Phantom t-shirt, with only the logo printed on it. Ever since then, Joel has found it hard to be impressed by anything short of an apocalyptic monster truck derby. This may be part of what influenced his love for metal. * When he was at school, he had a friend with "no talent" who would always go to school, log in to the computers, and draw a dick in Microsoft Paint. The teachers yelled at him and the other kid saying what could've been the most popular phrase, "Who's been drawing dicks!?" * Joel used to believe that trees had emotions and/or feelings. When he was hanging out with his dick-drawing friend, he kicked a tree. Joel, thinking that the kid had hurt the tree, scolded him, telling him that he shouldn't kick trees because of this. * When Joel was 8 or 9, his half brother secretly watched Total Recall on VHS. When his father found out, his father said "This is what you like to watch, This is what you like watching?!". At the same time, he was watching the scene where Arnold went to Mars and made the famous "Eaaghh eaaghh" sound. So while his dad was yelling, Arnold was going "Eaaghh eaaghh" * When Joel was little, his brother gave him a CD with a Rom collection on it. The Rom collection had a SNES hentai game. Joel's brother forgot the name of the Rom so he told Joel that he shouldn't play any games under the "A" title. Joel accidentally found the Rom but didn't know what it meant so he told his brother and he flipped out. * When Joel was young he saw one of his friends jump out of a tree around 6 meters above the ground when his friend jumped, he didn't bend his knees. When the kid hit the ground, his knees "splattered". * The first time Joel played Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon for the Nintendo 64 was at a "friend"'s house on his birthday party. Joel really hated the kid but he really wanted to play Goemon on his N64. The party guests took numbered turns to play, and the birthday kid gave Joel the last number because he didn't like Joel either, he only invited him to his birthday party for the sake of having more kids at his party. After all the kids have their turn and finally was Joel's turn, the birthday kid decided to have the party outside. Joel was so angry that he had to hold back his tears. Instead, he waited for everybody to leave the room so he could stay inside playing the Nintendo 64. Until the kids' mom caught him and asked Joel why was he still inside the room, what Joel replied: "Uh... I forgot. Bye", and left the room. **Years later, that same kid would make fun of Joel in high-school for still playing video-games with the phrase "You still like those video-games, eh, Joel? Haha! Video-games. Get laid, Joel". Joel was very confused after that. * Joel's brother (who is also a He-Man fan) had one of the villain action figures and it gave him nightmares. When his mom said to throw it away if it scared him, he burst into tears. * One summer, Joel's father had the stomach flu. He had to use the toilet and barf at the same time, and being a devout Christian, he yelled "HELP ME JESUS!" in Joel's earshot. When Joel heard him, his blood froze. He feels sorry for his dad. * Joel used to make his own Pokemon cards. He would make up his own Pokemon, which were usually just other Pokemon's names mixed together like "Charakip". Kids would buy them for pretty high amounts, up to $10. Joel would purposely sell the really good cards to his friends and sell the really bad cards to the kids he hated. Joel, being the scumbag fraud that he was back then, used the money to buy real Pokemon cards. * When he was really little, Joel used to throw sand at girls in the playground. One of the girls' parents started yelling at Joel. Joel's mom started defending him saying "He didn't know any better." * Joel as a child was into Beyblade, another kid stole one of Joel's Beyblade's, after being coaxed into a fight with the kid, Joel had learned the kid lost the Beyblade. The kid's mom arrived at Joel's house and forced him to buy Joel a new Beyblade. Joel claims this was both the most awesome and most awkward part of his childhood. * Joel played hockey when he was a child and had his own hockey jacket. Everyone thought he was cool for this. * Joel has never called his teacher "mom" due to learning not to after hearing his classmates do it. * When Joel was younger and played Super Mario Bros., he would shout to his parents whenever he made it to a castle, even during late hours of the evening when he should've been sleeping. His parents threatened to take away his NES, to which they eventually did. Joel; being the smart boy he is, retrieved his NES from on top of a shelf. * Joel claims to have seen what appeared to be a UFO hovering above him at a park. * Joel ate various exotic foods in his childhood, including; Play-Doh, ants, and erasers. External Links & Sites * Joel's Highlight Channel * Joel's Fullsauce Channel Category:Streamers Category:People